Denial
by DailyBamon
Summary: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, but try telling Damon Salvatore that. The tumultous emotions of a certain Salvatore brother and our favourite Bennett witch as they navigate the ups and downs of life in Mystic Falls. A series of One Shots set during or inspired by canon moments, as well as some set in the distant and not-so-distant future...
1. Denial

**DENIAL**

* * *

He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy - and, no, that wouldn't be Klaus, much as the hybrid Original _lived _to flatter himself.

Damon Salvatore had tried everything to take his mind off the disgusting sight before him. It was one thing for her to have taken up with the late and not-so-great Jeremy Gilbert - the whelp had been a non-factor - but Matt Donovan? Friendly, caring, sweet (God, Damon could have spat) and built like a corn-fed country boy - only a blind man wouldn't have noticed the stares the idiot was receiving from half the crowd.

Damon gritted his teeth.

The loud chatter and hustle and bustle of the crowd barely reached Damon, so engrossed was he in watching the witch circle the dancefloor in the walking-dead-man's bulky arms. Is that what she liked? He glanced down at his own slightly slimmer physique. He'd never had complaints before.

Not that Damon cared what the witch thought.

At that moment, the Prom Queen tossed her head back and released peals of laughter. Damon's fingernails felt like claws, so sharply were they digging into his palms.

A faint voice at the back of Damon's mind gently reminded him that he should be worrying less about what the witch was up to and more about his _girlfriend - you know, the one you've been chasing since Kingdom fucking come and only JUST managed to snare away from Stefan? _However, Damon was too busy glancing over at the other half of the Salvatore Brothers to pay that voice much attention.

Beside him, Stefan watched the witch with brotherly pride, beaming smile firmly in place. Damon narrowed his eyes. Stefan seemed almost - _happy _about the couple still swaying to that god-awful song. Damon could have happily killed him.

Surely Stefan had bigger things to concern himself with, like say, Elena Batshit Insane Gilbert being off the human bandwagon and on the sauce? Silas running around town, impersonating people? The cure being in the Originals' possession? Yet the clown seemed happy to waste time at a high school prom, smiling at things he had no business smiling at.

Clearly, it was up to Damon to get shit done. But what else was new?

Choosing to court death, Matt's meaty fingers slipped a few centimetres down the witch's back and Damon started to step forward, fists clenched.

"Damon." A tap on his arm from one of the only people that could get away with it. Pausing mid-step, Damon turned to see his brother motioning him outside. He glanced back at the recently crowned couple and caught the witch whispering something in the blond idiot's overly-large ear. Damon's lip twisted in disgust. Surely she realised the fool she was making of herself carrying on this way in public?

Ugh.

"Damon," his irritating little brother called once again. Oh, for the days of peace and quiet. There were some days he seriously regretted returning to Mystic Falls.

Rolling his eyes, Damon turned from the revolting scene before him and followed his brother out of the hall.

Fuck Matt Donovan.

* * *

_My first D/B_ (I've been writing HP fanfiction for almost seven years, now, and will continue to do so even as I write fics for D+B). It'll be interesting to see how this is received.

Follow me on my tumblr - Dailybamon . tumblr . com (no spaces, obviously).

Kisses,

Phoenix.


	2. Uninvited

Due to the lovely response/welcome 'Denial' received, I have decided to turn this into a series of one-shots that will encompass canon moments from every season of _TVD_ as well as moments (such as the one below) from the distant and not-so-distant future...

The below is in response to a suggestion a fellow Bamon Brigader made a few hours ago on Tumblr...

**Suggestion: **Damon coming across Bonnie in a towel while looking for her roommate, Elena...

* * *

**Uninvited**

* * *

**...**

_ "Get OUT, Damon!" _

"SO touchy, witch. Nothing I haven't seen before, TRUST me."

"I don't care how many people you've seen naked before, Damon. You're not adding me to the list." Bonnie hurled her tv remote control in the Salvatore brother's direction, fury eminating from every inch of her petite frame. Frustratingly, Damon's only reaction was a neat side-step and a quirked brow.

"When does Elena get back?" he asked once more, opening her bedside drawer and rooting through it.

"I don't know," Bonnie bit back, forgetting that she was clad in only a small white towel and storming over to push him away from her belongings. There were some days she truly regretted agreeing to be roommates with Caroline and Elena, and today was one of them. Damon had no sense of propriety.

"Nice outfit, Bon Bon." Damon leered, blue eyes aglow with a quality Bonnie didn't care to identify, even as she stiffened at his sleazy use of her nickname. Batting away his wandering hand, she glared up at him.

"Get out, Damon," she repeated. "Elena isn't here and I am _this _close to burning you alive. Or dead, if we're being more accurate." Amusement curled a smirk across her full lips, bringing Damon's unwilling attention to them.

"If you haven't done so by now..." Damon trailed off, bring up a hand to trace gentle fingers across where the fluffy white towel contrasted with Bonnie's caramel skin. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from her. As droplets of water continued to slip down her arched neck, the small veins around his eyes tightened. A tiny voice at the back of his mind shouted a warning, but he paid it no heed.

Bonnie stood almost frozen as Damon's long, pale, calloused fingers finally crossed the boundary of her towel and inched their way across her skin. She could hear her blood racing through her ears as she wondered just why she hadn't moved to stop this... this _imposition_. Damon shouldn't be touching her like this - No. He shouldn't be touching her, _period_. Not only was he Elena's, but he and Bonnie only shared the most tenuous of truces. They operated on a 'we work together now and again, but only for the benefit of our mutual friends' basis, and it had worked beautifully thus far.

No sense in getting things confused now.

No sense in-

At that moment, Damon stepped even closer - so close that Bonnie could feel the slight heat radiating from his body, a benefit of the stolen blood it contained. For his part, Damon seemed almost entranced by what he was doing, which didn't make any sense. All the teasing he'd done in the past had never gone this far. This _dangerously _far.

Someone should stop this.

Bonnie should stop this.

But Damon was edging closer and closer, those sapphire eyes of his now having darted up to fixate on Bonnie's own. His full pink lips parted as if to say something... _do _something...

_Oh, God..._

_ "_Bonnie?" Sweet relief came with the bell-like sound of her best friend's voice, breaking the subtle spell Damon had woven over the last few minutes. Almost guiltily, he and Bonnie took hurried steps back - Damon stalking towards her bedroom door, while Bonnie practically ran to the bathroom.

But just before both crossed their respective thresholds, they turned back and glanced at one another. And for a moment -just for a _moment - _something passed between them that, while not quite love, was too fervent to be hatred.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I shall see you all next time inspiration strikes!

(Follow me on my Tumblr where my username is - "Dailybamon" )

Till then,

Phoenix.


End file.
